Technical Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, more particularly to a server.
Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technology, servers have become a data process system which is widely used in many fields. A server usually has a motherboard, power supply, various types of computer disk, fan etc.
In order to provide better service for users, server manufacturers are trying to improve the performance of their servers. Generally, the performance of the server is increased with the amount of the components in the server. For example, the storage capacity of the server will be increased if the amount of the hard disks is increased. In another example, the heat dissipation capability of the server will be increased if the amount of the fans is increased.